Mortal Kombat X Friendships!
by Misty Rain the Female Warrior
Summary: A collection of every kombatants' friendships, including DLC characters.
1. Cassie Cage

**Cassie Cage**

 _With herself:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to her clone and gave it to her.

"Here, a little gum might cheer you up, since you're me," she said, winking as she walked away.

"Huh. Never knew I was very nice," said her clone as she popped the gum into her mouth and blew a bubble.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friends with myself?" the clone questioned. "Kinda sad if you think about it..."

 _With D'Vorah:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to D'Vorah and gave it to her.

"Here, ladybug. I doubt your 'hive' will like this," Cassie said as she walked away.

"This one wonders why you spared her," D'Vorah said, eyeing the gum suspiciously.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" the humanoid bug woman questioned.

 _With Ermac:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Ermac and gave him the gum.

"Dunno if you like gum or not, but be glad I'm being nice by not finishing you," she said as she walked away.

Ermac crushed the gum in his hands. "We do not need this," he said.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Ermac questioned. "It sounds familiar..."

 _With Erron Black:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Erron and gave it to him.

"Dunno if you like gum or not, but something has to make you happy," she said as she walked away.

"Hmph." The mercenary eyed the gum. "Maybe a piece of gum wouldn't be so bad."

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship? She just gave me gum..." Erron muttered.

 _With Goro:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to the Shokan prince and gave it to him.

"Honestly, you got our ass kicked by a human shorter than you. You deserve something sweet," she said as she walked away.

Goro just shot a mean look at her and crushed the gum in his hand.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Goro questioned.

 _With Jacqui:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Jacqui and gave her the gum.

"Sorry, girlfriend. You kicked ass, so here's a treat," she said as she winked and walked away.

"Huh, thanks," Jacqui said as she popped the gum into her mouth and chewed it.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Duh. We're friends," Jacqui commented.

 _With Jason:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to the killer and gave him the gum.

"I'll doubt you'll eat it, but I'm not a dumb blonde you can kill, buddy," she said as she walked away. Jason just looked at the gum and crushed it.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

Jason looked up, unsure what "friendship" means.

 _With Jax:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Jax and gave him the gum.

"Thanks for taking your time to fight me, Uncle Jax," she said as she smiled at him and walked away.

"Guess she isn't all like her father," the black man muttered as he put the gum in his pocket and got out a cigar.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Jax questioned. He shrugged. "It does look that way."

 _With Johnny Cage:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to her father and gave it to him.

"Maybe you're not so old-man-ish after all, dad. Love ya," she said as she smiled at him and walked away.

"Aww, I'm flattered, Cassie," Johnny said as he popped the gum into his mouth and chewed it.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship? Oh yeah," he said. "You can call it that." He then blew a bubble, only to have it pop all over his face. "Aw, crap..."

 _With Kano:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Kano and gave it to him.

"Don't think I'm doing this because I like you, scumbag," she said coldly as she left.

"Aww, ain't that nice of ya?" Kano teased as he popped the gum into his mouth and chewed it.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Aw yeah, Cassie and I are friends now!" he joked. He then blew a bubble and it popped all over his face. "Shit..."

 _With Kenshi:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to the blind man and gave it to him.

"Hopefully, you're not blind from taste," she joked as she walked away.

"Very funny, Cassie," he said as he popped it into his mouth and chewed it. "It's sweet."

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship? Well, it was friendly of her to give me this," he said.

 _With Kitana:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Kitana and gave the gum to her.

"Here's something to sweeten your bitchy attitude," she said as she left.

"Hey! Foolish girl..." the former princess said as she eyed the gum. "This could be a trap..."

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship? Don't kid yourself," she said. "Although I heard that somewhere before..."

 _With Kotal Kahn:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Kotal and gave it to him.

"Ever heard of gum? It's sweet and makes emperors act less like bitches," she said as she walked away.

He crushed the gum. "Cowardly girl..."

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" questioned Kotal Kahn.

 _With Kung Jin:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Jin and gave it to him.

"You kicked ass, I'll give you that," she said as she walked away.

"Wow, never knew you were nice..." the Shaolin muttered as he slowly popped it into his mouth and chewed it.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" questioned Jin. "We'll never be friends..."

 _With Kung Lao:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Lao and gave it to him.

"Meh. I could've killed you, but you got killed once. So here," she said as she walked away.

Kung Lao just sighed as he put the gum in his mouth and chewed it. "It has a sweet taste," he stated.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" the Shaolin Monk questioned. "Weird. I heard that somewhere..."

 _With Liu Kang:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Liu Kang and gave it to him.

"You might be dead, so your taste might be...well, dead," she punned as she snickered and walked off.

"As always, you act like your father..." Liu said as he looked at the gum suspiciously.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Liu Kang questioned. "It's been quite awhile since I heard that."

 _With Mileena:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Mileena and gave it to her.

"It's not meat, but something to help with your bad breath," she said as she snickered and walked away.

The beautiful beastly woman crushed the gum with her hands. "Come back here!" she yelled.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Mileena questioned. "Again?"

 _With Predator:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets out a strip of gum. She then walked to the Predator and gave it to him.

"I had a feeling you had bad breath since you look nasty as hell like in your movies," she said as she walked off.

The Predator only dropped the gum and screamed at her.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

The alien looked up, unsure what that meant.

 _With Quan Chi:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to the sorcerer and gave it to him.

"You look pretty sour, Humpty Dumpty. Here's something to make you sweet," she said as she walked away.

Quan Chi crushed the gum in his hands and sneered at her. "I will kill you, Cassandra," he said.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned.

 _With Raiden:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to the thunder god and gave it to him.

"Here. A god like you should chew on something sweet," she said as she walked away.

Raiden looked at the gum, then put it in his mouth and chewed it. "Hmm, why did I not have this before?" he asked.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"What?" Raiden questioned. "I have heard of that word before..." He then blew a bubble, only for it to pop all over his face. "Was _this_ supposed to happen?"

 _With Reptile:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Reptile and gave it to him.

"Here's something for that bad breath," she said as she snickered and walked off.

He crushed the gum in his hands. "I do not need this!" he yelled.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"What?!" Reptile exclaimed. "This is not friendship!"

 _With Scorpion:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Scorpion and gave it to him.

"It's not hot like your hellfire, but hey, something's gotta sweeten your attitude," she said as she left.

He crushed the gum in his hands. "Child..."

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"What?" Scorpion questioned. "Great, memories are coming back..."

 _With Shinnok:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Shinnok and gave it to him.

"Yeah, can't be your slave now. Take this instead," she said as she walked away.

Shinnok just gave her a cold look and crushed the gum in his hands.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Shinnok echoed. "What?"

 _With Sonya Blade:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Sonya and gave the gum to her.

"Great fight, mom. You deserve a treat. Love you," she said as she smiled and walked away.

"How very...sweet of you," Sonya said as she looked at the gum. She then popped the gum into her mouth and chewed it.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Sonya said. "Guess it's friendly for my own daughter to do this." She then blew a bubble.

 _With Sub-Zero:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Sub-Zero and gave the gum to him.

"This isn't cold like your ice or your attitude, but hey, it's sweet," Cassie said as she walked away.

He crushed the gum with his hands. "What a child..." he muttered.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" the Lin-Kuei questioned. "Is this what it was?"

 _With Takeda:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Takeda and gave it to him.

"You kicked some ass today. Here's your reward for that," she said as she smiled and walked away.

"Why thank you, never knew you were nice though," he said as he popped the gum into his mouth.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship? Yeah, that's right," he said as he blew a bubble, only for it to pop all over his face. "Damn it..."

 _With Tanya:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Tanya and gave it to her.

"Here's something to sweeten your breath," she joked as she walked away.

The dark-skinned Edenian just held the gum and sneered at the blonde. "You could have just finished me..." she muttered.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Tanya questioned, looking at the gum. "Well, she didn't kill me after all..."

 _With Tremor:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Tremor and gave it to him.

"Here. It's for your smelly breath. Ugh," she teased as she walked away.

The earth man crushed the gum with his hand. "I never expected you to be like your father..."

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Tremor questioned. "This is not!"

 _With Ferra/Torr:_

Cassie puts her gun away and gets a strip of gum out. She then walked to Torr and gave it to Ferra.

"This isn't an eye for your eye fetish, but it's something to eat," she said as she walked away.

"Hey! Come back here, skinny!" Ferra yelled. She then sighed. "She better not lie about this." She split the gum in half and gave a half to Torr. They both ate it. "Hey! It sweet!" Torr growled in agreement.

 **Cassie Cage Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Ferra questioned. "What's a friendship?"

* * *

 **Sorry if anyone's OOC. I did hear only the Brutalities came back into the game, so I thought of making this. (No, I don't have the game yet. I've only seen some intros and all the fatalities and X-Rays.) How is it so far?**

 **Also, yes, Jason is going to have a Friendship too, even if it's unlikely for him to do so, since he's a murderer and a murderer only.**

 **You can follow/favorite this collection of Friendships and review if you like! D'Vorah's next. What should her friendship be?**


	2. D'Vorah

**D'Vorah**

 _With Cassie Cage:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to Cassie and gave it to her.

"Treat it well, Sergeant Cage," she said. "Or you will face the consequences." She let her wings out and flew away.

"Jee, uh, thanks?" the blonde said. She looked at the cute larvae. It had big eyes that made Cassie say, "Awwwww~!"

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Cassie questioned. "Like hell we'd be friends. But this little guy's so cute~!"

 _With herself:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to her clone and gave the larvae to her.

"Please, as you are another hive, we want you to bring back the Kytinn," she said as she let her wings out and flew away.

"The hive will do so then," she said as she petted the larvae.

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" the clone questioned. "We are not familiar with the word."

 _With Ermac:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to Ermac and gave it to him.

"We shall not end you, but only if you don't treat this well," she said as she let her wings out and flew away.

"We will end you first!" Ermac yelled as he was going to throw the larvae to the ground. But it's huge pleading eyes stopped him. "But...we can't...kill it..."

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Ermac questioned. "It sounds familiar..."

 _With Erron Black:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to Erron and gave it to him.

"Take care of it, Earthrealmer, or you will face serious consequences," she said. She let her wings out and flew away.

Erron grunted. "I don't need this thing," he said as he pointed his gun at it. It's huge pleading eyes made him put his gun away. "Damn it. If only you weren't such a...cute little guy..."

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" the Outworld mercenary questioned. "I don't think we'll be friends any time soon."

 _With Goro:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to Goro and gave the larvae to him.

"Surely, you cannot kill this larvae and treat it like a pet," she said as she spread her wings out and flew away.

"I'm not having this thing at all!" Goro yelled as he was going to throw the adorable larvae to the ground. It's large begging eyes stopped him from doing that. He then petted it. "I would actually feel bad if I killed you..."

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Huh?" the Shokan prince questioned.

 _With Jacqui:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to Jacqui and gave it to her.

"Let's see if you can take care of this, Sergeant Briggs," she said as she let her wings out and flew away.

"Really? You're gonna give me this thing?" the dark-skinned girl asked. It's huge adorable eyes made her say, "Awwww~, you're a cutie actually~!"

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" she questioned. "Pfft. We can't be friends. But I'm so glad she gave this cutie to me~." She then talked to the larvae in baby talk.

 _With Jason:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to the killer and gave it to him.

"Let's see if you can take care of it, undead one," she said as she let her wings out and flew away.

Jason was about to chop it with his machete, but it's large, cute, pleading eyes stopped him from doing so. He dropped his machete and petted it.

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

Jason looked up, unsure of what "friendship" means.

 _With Jax:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to the dark-skinned man and gave the larvae to him.

"Even though you hate our children, we want you to take care of one," she said as she let out her wings and flew away.

"Nuh-uh, I ain't takin' a fast-breeding bee for a pet," he said as he was going to squeeze it. But it's cute begging eyes stopped him from doing so. "Ugh...if only you weren't so damn...cute..."

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" the black man questioned. "Like I'd be friends with that bug."

 _With Johnny Cage:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to Johnny and gave the larvae to him.

"This one thinks you can give this love and attention," she said as she let out her wings. "But she will has her doubts." She flew away.

"Pfft, and this guy thinks you're wrong!" the old actor said as he was going to chuck the larvae far. But it's huge crying eyes made him stop. He got swooned by it's cuteness. "No~, I'm so sorry~. Uncle Johnny's gonna take care of you so well~! I'm gonna give you so much love and attention~!" he said in baby talk, petting the adorable creature with his finger.

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"What?" Johnny questioned. "Well, she did give me the cutest little guy on earth~!"

 _With Kano:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to Kano and gave it to him.

"Even a strong man like you will have to take care of this," she said as she let out our wings. "Just you wait and see." She flew away.

Kano spat at her direction. "Like I'd have a bug for a pet!" he shouted as he was going to stab it with his knife. It's huge begging eyes stopped him though. His hand was shaking. He dropped the knife and petted it. "I'll...call ya Kano Jr.," he said to it.

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Kano asked. "I ain't bein' friends with that bug...at least D'Vorah."

 _With Kenshi:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to the blind warrior and gave it to him.

"Let's see if you can take care of this being sightless," she said as she let out her wings and flew away.

"Wait, what is it?" he asked. "It feels friendly...but it could kill me!" He got out Sento to slash it. But the larvae crawled from his hand to his shoulder, rubbing it's head against his cheek softly. He put his sword away and petted it. "Aww, I guess I could keep you as a pet..."

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Kenshi questioned. "Me and this little guy? I guess it is."

 _With Kitana:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to the undead princess and gave it to her.

"This one wants you to take care of this, pompous Edenian," she said as she let out her wings and flew away.

"Like hell I will!" Kitana yelled as she was going to chop it with one of her blade fans. But it's huge pleading eyes stopped her from doing that. She put her fan away and cooed, "Awww~. Why should I kill you? You are so adorable~..."

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" the princess scoffed. "Don't kid yourself. Well...she was nice enough to give me a cute pet..."

 _With Kotal Kahn:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to Kotal and gave it to him.

"When this one dies, you must raise it to be like this one," she said as she let out her wings and flew away.

"And perhaps I shall," he said. "If you _were_ my true ally." He then raised his bladed knife to kill the larvae, but it was crying, making the emperor feel bad. He then put his knife away and petted it. "If I would have killed you...I would not know what to do with myself," he admitted.

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Kotal questioned.

 _With Kung Jin:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to Jin and gave it to him.

"Try to take care of this, you distraction," she said as she let out her wings and flew away.

"Oh no, I am not taking care of a bug!" he said in disgust as he threw it to the ground and was about to stab it with his staff. It was crying, making him feel very bad about himself. He then picked it up and petted it. "Why did I do that to you? I'm so sorry~..."

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Jin questioned. "Like hell we are...can I keep this?"

 _With Kung Lao:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to the Shaolin and gave it to him.

"Let's see if you can take care of it, foolish Shaolin," she said as she got out her wings and flew away.

"No way..." he muttered. He looked at it and saw it's huge adorable eyes. He then smiled and petted it. "You're actually quite cute."

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Lao questioned. "Weird. I heard that somewhere...

 _With Liu Kang:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to Liu Kang and gave the larvae to him.

"This one wonders how you will take care of this," she said as she let out her wings and flew away.

"I am not raising this piece of filth!" he exclaimed as he threw it to the ground and was about to stomp on it. It's crying stopped him. He felt really bad for what he did. He knelt down, picked it up, and said, "I'm so sorry. I just didn't realize how...cute you are."

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" the Shaolin questioned. "It's been quite awhile since I've heard that, especially with the enemy around..."

 _With Mileena:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to the empress and gave it to her.

"This one wonders how you will take care of this with a lot on your head," she said as she snickered, let out her wings, and flew away.

"Elder Godsdamn you, D'Vorah!" Mileena shouted as she squeezed the larvae hard. It squeaked in pain, catching Mileena's attention. It was so cute to her, she felt bad about squeezing it. She petted it. "Awww~, Mommy's so sorry, darling~. I'll take care of you just fine~."

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" she questioned. "Again? With the enemy?"

 _With Predator:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to the Predator and gave it to him.

"This one...questions if you can take care of it..." she said as she let out her wings. "But if you don't, there will be consequences." She then flew away.

Being the cold killer he is, he was going to kill it, but it's huge adorable eyes stopped him from doing so. He set it on the ground and let it crawl. But it felt like it could help him killed the armed, so he picked it up and set it on his shoulder.

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

Predator looked up, unsure what that means.

 _With Quan Chi:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to the sorcerer and gave it to him.

"This one wonders how you will take care of this, sorcerer," she said as she let her wings out and flew away.

"I wonder as well," he said, looking at the larvae. It's cuteness made him feel something he hasn't felt before: love. He petted it and smiled. "You'll be great, just like your mother."

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "It does rather look like it now."

 _With Raiden:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to the thunder god and gave it to him.

"This one can not believe that she is doing this, but let's see if you can protect Earthrealm while taking care of this," she said as she let out her wings and flew away.

"I shall not take care of this thing!" he shouted as he threw it to the ground. It cried, making him feel really bad about what he has done. He picked it up and said, "I am so sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you..."

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"What?" Raiden questioned. "I have heard of that word before...but I would not be friends with the enemy."

 _With Reptile:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to Reptile and gave the larvae to him.

"This may not be a newborn of your kind, but take care of it, would you, pathetic creature?" she asked as she let out her wings and flew away.

"I will not take care of this slimy, disgusting creature!" he yelled as he was going to squeeze it to death with his hands. But it's cute begging eyes stopped him. "I...can't. It's too...cute."

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?!" he shouted. "...Well, she did give me a pet..."

 _With Scorpion:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to the ninja and gave the larvae to him.

"This one wants you to take care of this," she said as she let out her wings. "There will be consequences if you don't." She then flew away.

"I have no time for a pet!" he shouted as he was going to squeeze it to death. But it's big pleading eyes stopped him from doing so. He then petted it. "I...will have some time to take care of you."

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Scorpion questioned. "Great, memories are coming back..."

 _With Shinnok:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to Shinnok and gave it to him.

"When this one dies, you will raise this to be like her," she said as she let out her wings and flew away.

"I shall do that," he said as he petted it.

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"What?" he questioned. "No, this is something different."

 _With Sonya Blade:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to Sonya and gave it to her.

"This one wonders how you will take care of this with your work," she said as she let out her wings and flew away.

"Oh yeah? And this one doesn't want a pet," she said as she dropped it to the ground. It cried, making her feel really bad about what she's done. She cursed under her breath and picked it up. "I'm so sorry~, I didn't mean to do that~. I'll take care of you all the time~."

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Sonya questioned. "Like hell we'd be friends. But, I guess it's friendly for her to give me a pet."

 _With Sub-Zero:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to the Lin Kuei assassin and gave it to him.

"Do not freeze this young larvae or there will be consequences," she said as she let out her wings and flew away.

"I do not have time for babysitting," he said coldly *No pun intended*. He looked at the larvae and saw it's cuteness. He flinched. He wanted to kill it, but it's very cute...

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Sub-Zero questioned. "I do not know if that's the wrong term to describe this or not..."

 _With Takeda:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to Takeda and gave the larvae to him.

"Take care of this young one, or the consequences will be severe," she said as she let out her wings and flew away.

"Uh, I'm not taking care of some bug, thank you very much," he said as he looked at it. It's big adorable eyes made him say, "Awww~! You're so cute~!"

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Takeda questioned. "Yeah right. But hey, I got a cute little pet!"

 _With Tanya:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to the Edenian and gave it to her.

"Try to take care of this, Edenian fool," she said, smirking. She let out her wings and flew away.

"I'm not taking care of some bug!" Tanya shouted as she was going to throw it to the ground. It's large adorable eyes told her to stop. She smiled and petted the larvae. "Forget what I said, cutie~. I'll give you so much love and care~!"

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Tanya questioned. "I would rather be friends with this little guy instead of that abomination called a bug."

 _With Tremor:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to the Black Dragon fighter and gave it to him.

"If you don't take care of this, there will be consequences," she said as she let out her wings and flew away.

"This is preposterous," he said as he was going to squeeze it to death. But it's huge cute eyes stopped him from doing so. He petted it. "Perhaps you might be useful for something..."

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "At least that bug didn't finish me off."

 _With Ferra/Torr:_

D'Vorah opened her belly and got out a cute larvae. She then walked to Torr and gave the larvae to Ferra.

"This one is curious of how you will take care of this young one," she said as she let out her wings and flew off.

"'Ey! Bug lady come back!" Ferra yelled. She sighed and looked at the larvae's eyes. "Wow! Big cute eyes! We take them!" She was going to gouge the larvae's eyes out, but it began to cry, making Ferra feel sad for it. "Aww, we no want your eyes anymore. You so cute~!" Torr was growling. She petted Torr's head. "But no cuter than Torr!"

 **D'Vorah Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Ferra questioned. "What friendship?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the semi-late update. How was this?**

 **Ermac's next! What should his friendship be like?**


	3. Ermac

**Ermac**

 _With Cassie Cage:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to Cassie, "Bring that soul to your father, Cassandra Cage. We have no use for it." He then floated away.

"Uh, alright?" she replied unsurely. She then looked at the soul.

"So, you are the daughter of Johnny Cage?" he asked. "Because I am your greatest grandfather."

She smiled. "Sweet! Kickass!"

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" the blonde questioned. She shrugged. "Eh, he's just nice to give me my lots of greats grandfather."

 _With D'Vorah:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to D'Vorah, "This is the last soul of your kind, D'Vorah. We have no use for it." He then floated away.

"This one believes you," she replied as she looked at the Kytinn soul.

"This one is glad you are a surviving member of the hive," the Kytinn soul said.

"The hive is as well."

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" D'Vorah questioned. "We are not familiar with that word."

 _With himself:_

Ermac had no souls to let out for his clone, so he barked, "Do not face us ever again!" He then floated away.

"We weren't planning to," his clone said.

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "It sounds familiar..."

 _With Erron Black:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to the cowboy, "This soul is part of your family tree, mercenary. We have no use for it." He then floated away.

"Really?" Erron replied as he looked at the soul. "You're supposed to be the oldest of my family or what?"

"Yes," the soul said. "But you dress funny for a warrior."

"I am who I am, grandpa."

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Erron questioned. "At least this is as close to my family as I could get."

 _With Goro:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to the Shokan prince, "We have no use for this soul anymore, for belongs to your father, Goro." He then floated away.

Goro looked at his father's soul and was shocked. "Father...is that really you?"

The soul nodded. "Yes son. You can hopefully do better the next time you are in battle!"

"I-I will, father! I promise!"

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" the Shokan prince questioned.

 _With Jacqui:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to Jacqui, "Bring this soul to your father, Jacqueline Briggs. We have no use for it." He then floated away.

"I dunno..." she replied. "It could be a trap."

"It isn't, young Jacqueline, for I am your greatest grandfather," the soul said.

She smiled. "Really? Sweet!"

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" she questioned. "Well, I didn't know the guy that took my father's arms is actually nice to bring me a soul related to me."

 _With Jason:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to the killer, "Perhaps this is your mother, undead one? She keeps saying your name and wants to be free." He then floated away.

He looked at his mother's soul and tried to touch her, but his hand went through her.

"Now, now, Jason. How about we kill all the counselors that face us?" she suggested. He slowly nodded at her. She smiled at him.

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

Jason looked up, unsure of what "friendship" means.

"Why, the man was nice to let me free!" his mother said.

 _With Jax:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to Jax, "This soul is an old relative of yours, Jackson Briggs. We have no use for it." He then floated away.

He gave Ermac a nasty look and looked at the soul. "So you're supposed to be related to me?"

The soul nodded. "Yes. I am your greatest grandfather. I am sorry about your arms."

"Oh, it's alright. That bastard was in control of you and the other guys anyway."

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "Well, at least he didn't remove my legs this time."

 _With Johnny Cage:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to the old actor, "This soul belongs to your oldest ancestor, Johnny Cage. We have no use for it." He then floated away.

"Oh really?" he asked as he looked at his old ancestor. "Hey there, grandpa!"

The soul face-palmed. "For a man that possesses my powers, you are silly."

Johnny raised a brow. "Is that supposed to be bad or..."

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Johnny questioned. "Think I've heard of that before..."

 _With Kano:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to the bearded man, "We have no use for this soul, but it is related to you, Kano." He then floated away.

"Oh really?" Kano questioned as he looked at the soul. "You as deadly as me?"

The soul nodded. "Yes."

Kano grinned. "Perfect..."

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "Who needs friends?"

 _With Kenshi:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to Kenshi, "This soul belongs to your greatest ancestor. We have no use for it." He then floated away.

"Is that so?" he asked as he looked at the soul.

"Yes," the soul said. "Now I will become one with Sento." The soul went into his sword and it glowed brighter.

Kenshi smiled. "Thank you."

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" the blind man questioned. "Me and Ermac? I don't think so."

 _With Kitana:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to Kitana, "This soul belongs to your father, Kitana. We have no use for him." He then floated away.

Kitana's eyes widened. "Father?" she said to the soul.

"Yes, Kitana," he said. "You will have to do better in your next battle."

She bowed down to him. "I will, father. I promise."

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" the fallen princess questioned. "Don't kid yourself."

 _With Kotal Kahn:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to Kotal, "We have no use for this soul. Perhaps you may remember this soul, emperor." He then floated away.

Kotal looked at the soul and asked, "I know you. You were once an ally of mine."

"Yes, Koa'tal," the soul said. "But I know you better than to lose a battle."

He hung his head down. "I shall train more, with you." The soul nodded.

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" the emperor questioned.

 _With Kung Jin:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to the Shaolin, "This soul belongs to your ancestor, Kung Jin. We have no use for it." He then floated away.

"It can't be..." he muttered as he looked at the soul.

"I am related to you, Kung Jin," the soul said. "I can train you to become stronger the next time you battle."

He smiled. "Thanks."

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Kung Jin questioned. "Like hell Ermac and I are..."

 _With Kung Lao:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to the Shaolin monk, "This soul belongs to your ancestor, Kung Lao. We have no use for it." He then floated away.

"I don't believe you, fiend..." Lao said as he looked at the soul.

"I am your ancestor, Kung Lao," the soul said. "But you disappoint me by losing this battle. Perhaps I will train you to be stronger."

He bowed down to his ancestor. "Very well then, my master and ancestor."

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "Weird. I heard that somewhere before..."

 _With Liu Kang:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to Liu Kang, "This soul belongs to your ancestor. We have no use for it." He then floated away.

"Really?" he asked as he looked at his soul.

"It is true, Liu Kang," the soul said. "But you disappoint me by losing this battle. I will train you to be stronger and better in the next one."

He bowed down to the soul. "As you wish."

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Liu Kang asked. "It's been quite awhile since I heard that."

 _With Mileena:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to the Tardenian mix, "You know who this is, Mileena. He wishes to be free." He then floated away.

She looked at the soul in shock. "Father!" she exclaimed.

"You lost this battle, Mileena!" Shao Kahn said. "But no matter. I will train you to be invincible."

She knelt down to him. "Please do so, father! I have a throne to reclaim after all..."

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" questioned both Mileena and Shao Kahn. "Again?"

 _With Predator:_

Ermac had no souls to let out for the alien, so he said, "Do not battle me again, you foul beast." He then floated away. The Predator screamed in anger.

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

Predator looked up, unsure what that means.

 _With Quan Chi:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to the sorcerer, "We have no use for this soul. Perhaps you know it, sorcerer." He then floated away.

"A-ha. You were once an old servant of mine," he said as he looked at the soul.

"May I be back in service again?" the soul asked.

"You are strong, so yes."

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" the sorcerer questioned.

 _With Raiden:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to the thunder god, "We have no use for this soul. Perhaps you know it, thunder god." He then floated away.

"Bo Rai'Cho?" Raiden said to the soul. "What happened to you?!"

"Shinnok tortured me and killed me," the soul said.

"I will make sure he pays."

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" the thunder god questioned. "I have heard of that word before..."

 _With Reptile:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to Reptile, "This soul belongs to one of your race. We have no use for it." He then floated away.

He looked at the soul. "It cannot be."

"I'm glad that one of our kind exists now," the soul said.

"Yes. I shall bring our race back to life!"

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"What?" Reptile questioned.

 _With Scorpion:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to him, "This soul belongs to one of your fellow Shirai Ryu, Scorpion. We have no use for it." He then floated away.

"This could be a trap!" Hanzo shouted. He looked at the soul.

"It is not a trap, Hanzo," his ancestor said. "For I am your ancestor."

"Let's we when we fight!"

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Scorpion questioned.

 _With Shinnok:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to Shinnok, "Let this soul be an ally of yours, in which the emperor will defeat!" He then floated away.

The former Elder God smirked. "That remains to be seen."

"I won't let you down, Lord Shinnok," the soul said.

"Lets get down to business, shall we?"

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Shinnok questioned. "What?"

 _With Sonya Blade:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to Sonya, "This soul is of no use to us, but is related to you." He then floated away.

She looked at the soul in shock. "Dad?" she muttered.

"Sonya..." he muttered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That thing was in control of you after all."

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" she questioned. "I still won't forgive him for what he did to Jax."

 _With Sub-Zero:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to the Lin Kuei assassin, "We have no use for this soul anymore. Perhaps you remember it." He then floated away.

He looked at the soul. "You were an ally of my brother."

"Yes," the soul said. "Where is he?"

Sub-Zero rubbed the back of his neck. "It is a long story..."

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "That is claptrap."

 _With Takeda:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to Takeda, "Bring this soul to your father. We have no use for it." He then floated away.

"I don't know, it might be a trap..." he muttered as he looked at the soul.

"It is not a trap, Takeda," the soul said. "Please take me to your father."

He shrugged. "If you say so, grandpa." He snickered, making the soul face-palm.

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Takeda questioned. "At least grandpa here doesn't have to be part of him anymore."

 _With Tanya:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to the Edenian, "We have no use for this soul anymore. It is your ancestor, Tanya." He then floated away.

"My ancestor..." Tanya muttered in shock, looking at the soul.

"But your other family souls are still trapped within him," the soul said, pointing at the direction Ermac went.

"Perhaps you and I will free them."

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" she questioned. "With Ermac? No way."

 _With Tremor:_

Ermac let one of his souls escape inside of him and get into human form. He said to Tremor, "This is your ancestor, Tremor. We have no use for it." He then floated away.

"You are my ancestor?" he asked.

"Yes," the soul replied. "I have your power and know everything about it."

"Inform me."

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" questioned Tremor. "Ermac and I will never be friends!"

 _With Ferra/Torr:_

Ermac had no souls to give to the pair, so he said to them, "We are still the emperor's enforcer." He then floated away.

Ferra and Torr growled at him. "Mac-Mac unfair! We want rematch!"

 **Ermac Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Ferra questioned. "What friendship?"

* * *

 **Sorry this took long. I have a writer's block on the story, so...sorry. :( Part of this was rushed. Ermac's not my favorite character... ANYWAY, how was this chapter? Was it at least good?**

 **Erron Black's next! What should his friendship be?**


	4. Erron Black

**Erron Black**

 _With Cassie Cage:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Cassie's name on it. He walked to Cassie and gave it to her. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said to her. "Be glad I didn't use it, Cage." He then walked away.

"Sweet!" she said. "He couldn't have."

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" she questioned. "At least it isn't flirting."

 _With D'Vorah:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with D'Vorah's name on it. He then walked to the Kytinn and gave it to her. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said to her. "Be glad I didn't use it, D'Vorah." He then walked away.

"This one wonders why you are doing this..." she said as she looked down at the bullet.

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" she questioned. "We are not familiar with that term."

 _With Ermac:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Ermac's name on it. He then walked to Shao Kahn's creation and gave it to him. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it. And I'm still not joining your trash bin of ghosts." He then walked away.

"You will regret this!" Ermac shouted, clentching onto the bullet.

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Ermac questioned. "It sounds familiar..."

 _With himself:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with "Me" on it. He then walked to his clone and gave it to him. "I'm hunting someone else, so there's no reason for me to kill you," he said. "Be glad I didn't use this. It might as well be suicide." He then walked away.

"Very funny," his clone said as he looked down at it. "'Me'? How original..."

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "Being friends with myself sounds kind of sad."

 _With Goro:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Goro's name on it. He then walked to him and gave him the bullet. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it, Goro." He then walked away.

"Pathetic man," he said as he dropped the bullet on the ground.

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Goro questioned.

 _With Jacqui:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Jacqui's name on it. He then walked to her and gave it to her. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it to put a hole in your beautiful face." He then walked away.

She sneered at him. "I have a boyfriend, you know," she stated as she looked down at the bullet. "And seriously? A bullet with my name on it?"

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" she questioned. "You've got to be kidding me."

 _With Jason:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Jason's name on it. He then walked to the murderer and gave it to him. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it to kill you." He then walked away.

Jason was confused about that.

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

Jason looked up, unsure what "friendship" meant.

 _With Jax:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Jax's name on it. He then walked to the black man and gave it to him. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it, Briggs." He then walked away.

"I wonder why you carved my name into a bullet..." he muttered as he looked at the bullet.

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "He did spare me, but like hell we'd be friends."

 _With Johnny Cage:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Johnny's name on it. He then walked to the actor and gave it to him. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it to end your minute of fame." He then walked away.

"Aww, let's not be insulting to each other here," he said. "But nice and clever gift though. 'Got a bullet with your name on it'. Sweet!"

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Johnny questioned. "Hey. This could be the start of a new friendship!"

 _With Kano:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Kano's name on it. He then walked to Kano and gave it to him. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it to end you like Kobra." He then walked away.

He frowned at him. "Dipshit..." he muttered.

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Kano questioned. "Who needs friends?"

 _With Kenshi:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Kenshi's name on it. He then walked to the blind man and gave it to him. "Here. A bullet with your name on it. If you can see," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it, Kenshi." He then walked away.

"Why even put my name in your bullet?" he asked. "It doesn't make sense to me."

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "Me and Erron? I don't think so."

 _With Kitana:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Kitana's name on it. He then walked to Kitana and gave it to her. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it, my lovely." He then walked away.

Kitana muttered in digust, "Ugh."

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" she questioned. "Don't kid yourself."

 _With Kotal Kahn:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Kotal's name on it. He then walked to the emperor and gave him the bullet. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it to end your reign." He then walked away.

"You will regret this, Erron Black," he threatened as he crushed the bullet with his hand.

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned.

 _With Kung Jin:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Jin's name on it. He then walked to him and gave it to him. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it, junior." He then walked away.

"Junior?" he asked. "That's the best you can call me? And why's my name on this bullet anyway?"

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Jin questioned. "I wouldn't call this that."

 _With Kung Lao:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Lao's name on it. He then walked to the Shaolin Monk and gave it to him. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it to end your life." He then walked away.

"Should I feel honored?" he asked as he looked down at the bullet.

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "Weird. I've heard that somewhere before..."

 _With Liu Kang:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Liu's name on it. He then walked to him and gave it to him. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it to end you, Liu Kang." He then walked away.

"Hmph. Only a coward does this," he said, unimpressed. "And why put my name in a bullet?"

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "It's been a quite awhile since I have last heard that."

 _With Mileena:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Mileena's name on it. He then walked to her and gave it to her. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it to put a hole in your monstrous face." He then walked away.

Mileena hissed at him. "Coward!" she shouted in anger.

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" she questioned. "Again? With him?"

 _With Predator:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with "Ugly Mofo" on it. He then walked to the Predator and gave it to him. "Here you go," he said. "Be glad I didn't kill you with this when I had the chance." He then walked away.

The alien responded with an angry shriek.

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

He looked up, unsure what that meant.

 _With Quan Chi:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Quan Chi's name on it. He then walked to the sorcerer and gave it to him. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it to deflate your ego." He then walked away.

"I wonder why you put my name in this, Erron Black," he asked. Then realized why with his expression. "Of course..."

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned.

 _With Raiden:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Raiden's name on it. He then walked to the thunder god and gave it to him. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it, Raiden." He then walked away.

"So you are not completely heartless, Outworlder," Raiden said as he held the bullet firmly.

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "I have heard of that word before...but I will not be friends with the enemy."

 _With Reptile:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Reptile's name on it. He then walked to the creature and gave it to him. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it. And tell the Kahn I don't give a shit." He then walked away.

Reptile growled at him. "Just as I thought, you're a coward!" he shouted. "But why is my name on this thing?"

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?!" he questioned. "This is not friendship!"

 _With Scorpion:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Scorpion's name on it. He then walked to him and gave him the bullet. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it, Mr. Hasashi." He then walked away.

"A bullet with my name on it?" he asked as he looked down on it. "Why?"

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Scorpion questioned. "Great, memories are coming back..."

 _With Shinnok:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Shinnok's name on it. He then walked to the former Elder God and gave him the bullet. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it, Shinnok." He then walked away.

"Cowardice? Not what I was expecting of you," Shinnok stated. "But why my name in an ineffective weapon?"

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "What?"

 _With Sonya Blade:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Sonya's name on it. He then walked to her and gave it to her. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said seductively. "Be glad I didn't use it to kill such a hot woman." He then left.

She sighed. "Scumbag," she muttered as she looked down at the bullet. "Though this bullet might be useful."

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" she questioned as she face-palmed. "God no."

 _With Sub-Zero:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Sub-Zero's name on it. He then walked to the Lin-Kuei and gave it to him. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it to kill you, Sub-Zero." He then left.

He dropped the bullet and said, "At least you didn't kill me right away."

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "That is claptrap."

 _With Takeda:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Takeda's name on it. He then walked to the son of Kenshi and gave it to him. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it to kill you, Mr. Takahashi." He then walked away.

"Seriously? Like in the movies?" he asked. "Pretty cool, to be honest with ya!"

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Takeda questioned. "Well, he did give me something a little cool."

 _With Tanya:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Tanya's name on it. He then walked to her and gave the bullet to her. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it to end you, Tanya." He then left.

"Why put my name in a bullet?" she asked. "And that was such a cowardly move."

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Tanya questioned. "With the bounty hunter? No way."

 _With Tremor:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Tremor's name on it. He then walked to Tremor and gave it to him. "Here. A bullet with your name on it," he said. "Be glad I didn't use it to kill you." He then walked away.

The earth man laughed a bit. "Funny," he said as he dropped it. "But it is worthless to me."

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "This is not!"

 _With Ferra/Torr:_

Erron gets a bullet out of the cylinder of his gun with Ferra and Torr's name on it. He walked to Torr and gave it to Ferra. "Here. A bullet with both your names on it," he said to her. "Be glad I didn't use it to kill the both of you." He then walked away.

"Bang Bang put our names on Boom thing?" Ferra asked as she looked down at it. She then threw it away. "I no read! This no funny, Bang Bang!" Torr growled in agreement.

 **Erron Black Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" she questioned. "What a friendship?"

* * *

 **Sorry about the late update. This was supposed to be posted by the end of July, but since it was stormy and the wi-fi went out when I hit the save button, all the work was deleted. Sorry about that. But I must point out something-I won't accept urges to update this (like "UPDATE THIS ALREADY!"). I don't like it. Will you please stop doing that? Especially you, the guest that makes reviews to my South Park fanfic to urge me to update this. Please stop. Sorry if I sound harsh, but really, stop. That'll only pressure me and make me rush through this, which equals a mess of the chapter. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, how was this chapter? None of this was rushed actually, but sorry if there's any OOC-ness. It was delayed by me doing chores to save up money for things I want to buy. *sweat-drops* Sorry about that. But just to let you know, I'll update this fanfic when I can. Even though I might update my SP fanfic more, that doesn't mean I stopped writing this, just so you know.**

 **Anywho, instead of coming up next, how about Jason? What should the killer's friendship be like?**


	5. Jason Voorhees

**Jason Voorhees**

 _With Cassie Cage:_

Jason walks to Cassie slowly and raised his machete up. She was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead throws his machete to the ground and left.

"Wait, you're not gonna kill me?" she asked before smiling. "Must be my lucky day!"

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" she questioned. "Nah."

 _With D'Vorah:_

Jason walks to D'Vorah slowly and raised his machete up. She was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead throws his machete to the ground and left.

"You will not kill this one?" she asked. "The hive wonders why..."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" she questioned. "We are not familiar with that term."

 _With Ermac:_

Jason walks to Ermac slowly and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead throws his machete to the ground and left.

"You will not finish us?" Ermac asked. "Good..."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Ermac questioned. "It sounds familiar..."

 _With Erron Black:_

Jason walks to Erron slowly and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead throws his machete to the ground and left.

"Oh, so you won't kill me?" he asked. "You made my job much easier."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" the outlaw asked. "I wouldn't describe this as that."

 _With Goro:  
_

Jason walks to Goro slowly and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead throws his machete to the ground and left.

"You are puny enough to not finish me?!" he shouted. "At least you were a challenge."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" the Shokan prince questioned.

 _With Jacqui:_

Jason walks to Jacqui and raised his machete up. She was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead throws his machete to the ground and left.

"You're not gonna kill me?" she asked, sighing in relief. "Thank god..."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" she questioned.

 _With himself:_

Jason walks to himself and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead gives the machete to his clone and left.

Now with two machetes, Jason can kill everyone for his mother.

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

Jason looked up, unsure what "friendship" meant.

 _With Jax:_

Jason walks to Jax and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops his machete on the ground and left.

"What? You don't got the guts to kill me?" he asked. "I knew you weren't that menacing."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" the black man questioned. "That ain't it..."

 _With Johnny Cage:_

Jason walks to the actor and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops his machete on the ground and left.

"So, you aren't gonna kill me?" he asked. "Great! Can I keep the machete too?!"

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Johnny questioned. "Think I've heard of that before..."

 _With Kano:_

Jason walks to Kano and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops his machete on the ground and left.

"Wait, you aren't gonna kill me?" he asked. "What a pussy."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Kano questioned. "Who needs friends?"

 _With Kenshi:_

Jason walks to the blind swordsman and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops his machete on the ground and left.

"You didn't kill me?" he asked. "That's quite surprising."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Kenshi questioned. "Me and whoever that was? I don't think so."

 _With Kitana:_

Jason walks to Kitana and raised his machete up. She was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops his machete on the ground and left.

"What? You are not going to finish me?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "You must be pathetic for a tough opponent."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" she questioned. "Do not kid yourself."

 _With Kotal Kahn:_

Jason walks to the emperor and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops his machete on the ground and left.

"You are not going to finish me?" he asked. "You were a worthy opponent anyway."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Kotal questioned.

 _With Kung Jin:_

Jason walks to Jin and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops his machete on the ground and left.

"Wait, that's it?" he asked. He shrugged. "Guess he's nice enough to spare me despite the menacing look."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" the Shaolin monk asked. "I wouldn't call this that."

 _With Kung Lao:_

Jason walks to Lao and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops his machete on the ground and left.

"You are not going to kill me?" he asked. "I guess I am lucky."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Lao questioned. "Weird. I've heard that somewhere before..."

 _With Liu Kang:_

Jason walks to Liu and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops the machete on the ground and left.

"You do not wish to kill me?" he asked. "Interesting."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "It's been quite a while since I've heard that."

 _With Mileena:_

Jason walks to the fallen empress and raised his machete up. She was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops his machete on the ground and left.

"You won't kill me?" she asked. "Maybe you can be part of my army..."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Mileena questioned. "Again?"

 _With Predator:_

Jason walks to the Predator and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops his machete and left.

The Predator actually looked puzzled at the killer's action.

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

He looked up, unsure what that meant.

 _With Quan Chi:_

Jason walks to the sorcerer and raised his machete up. Quan Chi was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops his machete on the ground and left.

"You will not kill me?" he asked. "At least you are strong and will join my collection of warriors."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Quan Chi questioned.

 _With Raiden:_

Jason walks to the thunder god and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops his machete to the ground and left.

"So, you do have heart," Raiden said. "Despite not acting like a human."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "I have heard of that word before..."

 _With Reptile:_

Jason walks to Reptile and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops his machete to the ground and left.

"Ah-ha! I knew you were pathetic!" he snarled. "You can't even finish me!"

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "Not how I would describe that!"

 _With Scorpion:_

Jason walks to Scorpion and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops his machete to the ground and left.

"You will not finish me?" he asked. "I don't know how to feel about you."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "Great, memories are coming back..."

 _With Shinnok:_

Jason walks to the former Elder God and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops his machete to the ground and left.

"You won't finish me, Jason Voorhees?" he asked. "I never thought you to be the one to spare me."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" Shinnok questioned. "What?"

 _With Sonya Blade:_

Jason walks to Sonya and raised his machete up. She was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops his machete to the ground and left.

"Wait, so you're not going to kill me?" the blonde woman asked. "I guess I should be lucky since I've seen you in a horror movie."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" she questioned. "God no..."

 _With Sub-Zero:_

Jason walks to Kuai and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but instead drops the machete to the ground and left.

"You will not finish me off?" he asked. "Maybe you do act human."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "That is claptrap."

 _With Takeda:_

Jason walks to Takeda and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but instead drops the machete to the ground and left.

"Wait, you're not gonna kill me?" he asked. "Whoo! I live!"

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "Uh...no?"

 _With Tanya:_

Jason walks to the Edenian woman and raised his machete up. She was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops the machete to the ground and left.

"You won't kill me?" she asked. "Kind of pathetic for a menacing-looking man."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" she questioned. "With him? No way."

 _With Tremor:_

Jason walks to Tremor and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops the machete to the ground and left.

"You will not finish me?" he asked. "Pathetic for a tough man."

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" he questioned. "This is not!"

 _With Ferra/Torr:_

Jason walks to Torr and raised his machete up. He was ready to be chopped in half, but he instead drops the machete to the ground and left.

Ferra jumped on the creature's back. "Chop-Chop no kill Torr?" she asked. "Good! Run away, Chop-Chop!" Torr growled in agreement.

 **Jason Voorhees Wins. Friendship!**

"Friendship?" she asked. "What a friendship?"

* * *

 **Done! What do you think?**

 **Since I'll be going back to school, I might post pretty late, so expect that.**

 **Goro's next! What should his friendship be like?**


End file.
